


On Angel's Wings

by Cleo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, NCIS, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Schmoop, Secret Santa, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time for miracles with a little help from angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Angel's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a 2007 Secret Santa. Most of these were me not knowing much about what's going on in canon at the time. So essentially ignore anything canonical.

"Do you understand your assignments for this holiday season?"

"Yes, St. Peter. I am to visit those on the list and grant the wishes that were requested. I'm also to ensure all is as it should be amongst them."

"Good, good. Now, go and remember love shall overcome all."

The angel turned and left to venture forth into the world of man.

*

Gil groaned. He hated the annual Christmas party as he was always alone and could never find anyone to go with. At least this time Catherine wasn't threatening him with bodily harm if he didn't show up. And thank goodness she hadn't tried to set him up with a date. Those never worked out when she did. So here he was in his semi-formal attire looking at himself and wondering why he could never seem to get a woman he was interested in, interested in him. With a sigh he picked up his keys and headed out to the truck.

When Grissom arrived he was surprised to notice all the night shift had already arrived, including Brass. The party seemed to be in full swing as he witnessed the others dancing. Catherine immediately spotted him and quickly dragged him onto the dance floor. He didn't notice that two other pair of eyes also welcomed his arrival.

He was forced to dance several songs before Catherine would let him go off into a corner for the evening to observe everyone else. He'd finally retreated to a quiet corner that was out of the major traffic to and from the bar and buffet. Once again, Gil's thoughts turned to why he was alone and that was probably the reason he didn't notice someone creeping up behind him.

Before he knew what was going on Grissom was thoroughly kissed, not once but twice. Both of the kisses robbed him of any reaction other than to enjoy it. When he finally regained his bearing, there sitting next to him on either side were Warrick and Nick. Both men sporting a cat that ate the canary grin leveled at him.

"What was that for?" a rather stupefied Gil asked.

"That was us claiming our Christmas present, that is if you want us to," Nick replied.

"Besides, you're under the mistletoe," Warrick pointed out.

"B-but why me? You two have each other. Why would you want to mess that up by adding me?"

"Do you want to be added Gil?" Warrick asked.

Grissom thought about it for a bit and then looked around at the other partygoers. He knew he wasn't having any luck finding a woman to have in his life who could deal with his job. He was no stranger to being with a man though that hadn't been more than an awkward fumble freshmen year of college. Did he really want these two handsome, young, caring, loyal and steadfast men in his life? Could he love them? He already cared deeply for them both and he supposed if he let himself he could fall in love with them.

Without any more thought Grissom answered, "Yes, I do."

Twin smiles caused a pair of blue and a pair of green eyes to light up as Nick and Warrick accepted his words. The trio only spent another hour at the party before continuing it in a more private venue.

*

"That's one down, three to go, a sheer stroke of genius, if I do say so myself, putting the mistletoe directly over Gil's table. Wonder if they'll ever realize that the table wasn't as private as they thought? Either way the only one to have seen was Catherine. After all it was her prayer that Gil find love and stop being alone.

Oh, well, let's see. Next stop is New York."

*

Mac entered his apartment, hoping to stay in and cuddle with his lover. Things were still new in a sense as they'd only been together six months. He knew that this last case was bad as it brought some past issues back to light for them so he figured a quiet, possibly romantic night in was fitting. He wasn't ready for the reception he received.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing my stuff that's migrated here," Danny replied as he walked back toward the bedroom carrying some of his books he'd brought over.

Mac numbly followed, wondering what was going on. "Why are you doing this? I thought things were alright between us." He watched as Danny went into the closet and grabbed his shirts and pants then head for the gym bag he was using to pack his things. The bag was looking fuller and fuller as more and more things went into it. He hadn't realized quite how much Danny had become a part of all aspects to his life. Mac knew Danny was a part of his life at work and always had been but away from work he didn't realize it, at least not until now.

When no answer was forthcoming Mac caught Danny by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Why?" he pleaded.

Danny could only look at his feet. "'Cause I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of pretending what you mean to me is nothing, while someone else feels it's their duty to land you. I'm tired of having no real claim on you. I know I'm not good enough and probably don't deserve you considering my past. But damn it, Mac, I want you to myself. I can't stand by and watch you with someone when I know they want you. So I'm just gonna go. You can play your hide and seek game all you want but it will be without me." Danny pulled away and headed back to his bag checking to make sure he wouldn't have to come back for anything.

"Danny, what do you mean, seeing me with someone who wants me?"

"I'm talking about Peyton, Mac. I've seen you two together. She thinks she really has a shot with you. You've all but told her so with the flirting you two have been doing. So since I'm not good enough or female enough I'm going. It's over."

Mac suddenly knew that if Danny zipped up that bag there'd be no future for them, ever. He loved Danny and it wasn't a now kind of love; it was the last of a lifetime love. If he lost Danny for any reason, he'd die inside. What was left of his heart after Claire died had been given to Danny and without him Mac would be lost. In a moment of clarity he realized what he needed to do.

"Don't go. I love you. Don't leave," Mac's voice pleaded.

Stunned Danny slowly turned toward his lover. In all the time they'd been together Mac had never said those three words to him. "Y-you...love...me?"

"Yes, I love you, Daniel Messer. I love you more than I can even begin to explain. You are my last love; after you there'd be no other. You go and you take what's left of my heart with you. Don't go." Mac walked closer to his lover pulling him into his arms. "Stay?"

"What about Peyton?" Danny hesitated.

"I'll have Stella set her straight tomorrow. Stay?" Mac pulled Danny even closer.

"What about the hiding and pretending?"

"There's not much we can do about that, but if you want we can tell Flack, Hawkes and the others. Of course, Stella already knows as she's the one behind us getting together in the first place." Mac smiled softly.

Danny nodded. "That would be nice to let the team know. As for Stella she's always loved to play matchmaker." Danny looked into Mac's face and seeing the hope and love shining through said, "I'll stay."

Mac released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Then he kissed Danny with all the love he had. He spent the rest of the night telling as well as showing his lover just how much he was loved.

*

"Two down, two to go. That was one disaster averted. If I hadn't gotten those lights green Mac would have missed Danny and never known why. It's good to be an angel when playing cabbie.

Lindsey will be happy that her prayer for Danny's happiness was answered. Wonder if she'd still be happy if she knew it was with Mac?

Well, now next destination is Washington, D.C."

*

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ex-Gunnery Sergeant, United States Marine Corps, NCIS Special Agent of the Year six plus years in absentia and bane of my existence since coming to NCIS. Tony thought all these things and more as he pondered on his team leader. Things had been strained between them since Gibbs had come back from his little vacation down amnesia lane. While Tony had grown into his own as Lead Agent it was something of a relief when Gibbs came back. Tony hadn't felt worthy to wear that mantle.

Outwardly nothing had changed between them but there seemed to be an undercurrent that Tony wasn't quite grasping flowing between the two men. Things Gibbs did felt different or the things that Tony did got him the oddest looks from Gibbs more so than usual. No, this new dynamic between them was something altogether different than normal. It felt more somehow. It was making him wonder if Gibbs was ready to tell him to get lost finally after all this time. Maybe that head injury knocked some sense into him about Tony. Shaking his head Tony got back to work.

"DiNozzo, dead body Arlington Cemetery and it isn’t one of theirs," Gibbs bellowed.

"Sure thing, Boss. I'll go get the car ready." Tony hustled out to the garage thoughts about Gibbs pushed aside for another time.

Two firefights and several hours later a bruised, battered and limping DiNozzo walked into his apartment. They'd apprehended the suspects involved with the marine's murder and uncovered an arms ring in the process. He'd nearly gotten his head blown off in the first shootout, if it hadn't been for a box shifting nearby and him moving just in time to take a bullet in the shoulder. Thank god for Kevlar or else he'd be sporting a sling instead of bruises.

Adding insult to injury he'd tripped over Gibbs during their second shootout and pulled a calf muscle in the process. But that too turned out to be a good thing because just as they'd tumbled to the ground and fallen behind some steel crates the suspects had opened fire. It was a really weird day. Tony was never one to be clumsy but today seemed to be his day for missteps and the looks Gibbs had been shooting him since that first gunfight were bordering on furious mixed in with that strange undercurrent they'd had lately. Any moment he had been expecting to be pulled off the case. When it was all over he'd expected an ass chewing from Gibbs but there wasn't one. That more than anything convinced Tony that his time had run out at NCIS if Gibbs didn't care enough to yell at him. He'd probably end up being asked to tender his resignation when he got in tomorrow.

He'd just started a hot bath running when he heard the pounding on his door. Groaning Tony levered himself up and turned off the water. He was naked except for his silk boxers so on his way to the door he grabbed his robe struggling to put it on over protesting muscles. Meanwhile the pounding continued.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold on to your hat," DiNozzo yelled. He almost wasn't surprised at who it was on the other side. Standing there was Gibbs with a very serious look on his face. One only reserved for the direst of cases, this didn't bode well for Tony's peace of mind

Gibbs pushed his way into the apartment while Tony was still trying to get his bearings back. "Nice to see you, Boss. What brings you to my humble abode?" Tony rallied. He was about to go into his usual ramble when suddenly he was spun around and pushed against the door, slamming it closed. Before he could protest a hot, demanding mouth possessed his.

Instinctively Tony responded and leaned into the kiss. It wasn't until he tried to wrap his arms around Gibbs' neck that the resulting pain snapped him out of the spell. He pulled away and Gibbs stopped the kiss but didn't release his hold. "W-Wh-What was that for Boss?" Tony's voice shook as he spoke.

"I nearly lost you, not once but twice today. I'm not going through that again," Gibbs, claimed his mouth again.

Once again Tony stopped the kiss and got a low growl from Gibbs in return. "What is it you are trying to say, Gibbs?"

"You're mine DiNozzo. Not letting you go ever. If you leave, I'll drag your ass back kicking and screaming if I have to. You are not getting away from me, ever." He claimed Tony's mouth once more but this time his hands joined in the claiming.

Hands calloused from guns and manual labor roamed over his body in possessive strokes. They slipped beneath Tony's robe to caress and touch the bare skin underneath. Before he realized it his robe was opened and Gibbs' body was pressed flush against his. The contrast of clothed and nearly naked flesh meeting caused a deep moan to well up from Tony's throat. The passion that was building was interrupted as Tony tried to use his full strength to pull Gibbs even closer.

"Damn!"

"What is it Tony? Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's just that I'm sore. Between being shot and all the falling down I did today I ache pretty much all over," Tony explained.

"Come on then let's get you a hot soak in the tub and I'll see what I can do about those aches for you," Gibbs said as he lead Tony further into the apartment.

"That's what I was doing when you got here. I was trying to get into the tub and soak away some of the aches. But now that you're here to help, getting rid of the aches is an even better idea," Tony smiled slyly.

Gibbs walked into the bathroom and turned back on the faucets and then turned to Tony. "Can I?"

At Tony's nod Gibbs proceeded to finish undressing him. Nervousness rose as Gibbs just stared at him, looking his fill. He was starting to wonder if he measured up when he heard the softly spoken words.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," Gibbs hand stroked down Tony's chest, across a nipple, over his stomach and came to rest possessively over a hip where his thumb caressed in little circles. Tony was surprised by the gentle kiss that was placed on his lips but could feel all the emotions behind that single act.

When they finished Gibbs turned off the water and helped Tony into the tub. Tony watched mesmerized as Gibbs stripped off his own clothes and joined him. As Tony relaxed back against Gibbs chest he sighed. He had no idea where they were going with this but he knew it was where he belonged.

"Love you, Jethro," Tony whispered.

"Love you too, Tony." Gibbs kissed his head. They both sat back and let the anxiety of the day soak away and reveled in the peace that they got being with each other.

*

The angel gave a huge sigh of relief. This had been a close one, as he'd had to intervene several times over to prevent a disaster. There were conflicting wishes and prayers for these two. Jennifer wanted Tony gone, Ziva wanted Tony with her, Abby prayed for Tony and Gibbs to get together, Donald had prayed Jethro would open himself to love again, young Timothy wanted Tony and Jethro to just be happy and the strongest prayer came from one of their dearly departed. Caitlyn had wished and prayed for the two men to love each other and be happy.

So many prayers working opposite and in conjunction with each other to bring these two together made his job difficult. He'd not only had to battle the stubbornness of both men, but also the forces that had been invoked to grant Ziva's and Jennifer's wishes. He'd had to foil the dark agents from taking out Tony and then from taking out Jethro. Only then was he able to work on the two men in question.

The angel sighed again well it ended well. They've admitted their love and now nothing will stop them from being together for once they've latched on they'll never let go. So time for the next assignment looking at the list, the last stop the Caribbean seas.

*

The angel approached an old wooden sailing ship with black sails, which was on course to nowhere in particular, just sailing around the isles. The sea was calm and the sun was just beginning to set. Everything looked perfect and happy. Why was an angel needed here and now?

Upon closer inspection there were two men on the deck of the ship. One was flamboyantly dressed and sporting all manner of adornments in his hair. The other was younger more lithe and conservative looking. There was a table set up that had a romantic setting for two and the food looked exquisite. As the ship neared their conversation could be overheard.

"Will, love, 'tis not like that. You know me," the older man said.

"Yes, Jack. I do know you and that's why I believe it's exactly like that," the younger one called Will said.

"I meant no harm, love. This was my pressie to you. I just wanted to give you something nice. Something we'd both love," Jack said.

Will sighed. "I know, Jack. But you didn't consult me. You know I hate it when you spring surprises on me in that manner."

Jack walked up to Will and rubbed his arms. "'m sorry, love. How can I make it up to ye?"

Will got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You can make it up to me, Jack, by dancing with me."

"Sorry love no music. Sent it off with the lads when I sent them to shore in the boats near that last port."

"We don't need music just dance with me. Please, Jack." Will waited, anxiously for Jack's reply.

Jack sighed, he did want to dance with his lad, but he didn't really know how. This was supposed to be a night of romance and showing his love to Will. He knew he didn't say the words as often as Will would like but still this was his attempt to say them with all his heart. Yet again he'd buggered it up by scaring his love to get him on deck. He wished he knew how to give Will this one thing for tonight.

From out of nowhere but all around a lovely melody began to play. It was as if the angels were playing a concert for them. Jack knew then what he'd do. Slowly he took Will into his arms and let the music move them to its tune. He didn't know how long they danced it seemed like forever but yet was over far too quickly.

As the last notes fades on the seas Jack spoke. "I, Captain Jack Sparrow, love you, William Turner, with all my undying love to hell and back for now and always."

Will rested their foreheads together and replied, "I, William Turner, love you, Jack Sparrow, with all my heart and love till the end of the world and beyond for now and always."

They kissed and when they were done Will said, "So, next time you want to surprise me with a romantic dinner on deck, there's no need for you to yell 'abandon ship' at the top of your lungs while I'm sleeping below."

Jack chuckled, "Where's the fun in that mate. I am a pirate after all."

Exasperated Will started to berate his lover for being such a trickster.

*

The angel smiled at the two men. The pirate and blacksmith was an unlikely pair but out of all the assignments he'd had they were the easiest and oddly enough the most stable. It was a joy and blessing to see their love and acceptance of each other as they were.

Smiling the angel looked at the assignment sheet, time to report back to St. Peter on a job well done hopefully.


End file.
